Pan-like containers, such as godets or compacts, have long been used to hold pressed powder formulations for cosmetic applications. These cosmetic containers come in a variety of shapes (e.g., round, square, half-round, etc.) and configurations (e.g., lid, no lid, multiple compartments, etc.). The containers are typically made of plastic or metal with a flat bottom and sides at a right angle to the bottom portion. In some of these containers, the bottom portion can include ridges that increase the structural integrity of the container. Recent examples of improvements in the design of such cosmetic containers are shown, for example, in U.S. Publ. Appl. No. 2005/0109363 and Japanese Abstracts Nos. JP/9098830 and JP/2057203.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,597 describes the conventional problems and techniques for manufacturing pressed powder cosmetic materials. This patent teaches a new composition for pressed powder cosmetics using a surface treatment with a fluorine compound. The resulting cosmetic pressed powder has a smooth feel and overcomes the problems of cracking and caking that occur when the hardness or durometer of the pressed powder composition is decreased.
Pressed powder cosmetic formulations can be fragile, and can easily break, chip or crack during application and/or storage of the pressed powders. Generally, pressed powder cosmetic formulations with a higher percentage of binders and/or formulations pressed at a higher pressure tend to be less fragile than those pressed at a lower pressure or with less binder content. However, as the pressed powder cosmetic is removed from the container and the level of pressed powder approaches the bottom surface of the container, the remaining pressed powder cosmetic in the container tends to become ever more fragile and prone to breakage. This is an undesirable characteristic as the remaining material that is cracked or broken is generally unusable, and is thus wasted.
Japanese Abstract No. JP/9098830 describes one embodiment of a container for pressed powder cosmetics in which a hot melt adhesive is used as part of the manufacturing process to aid in retaining the cosmetic pressed powder in the container. The use of such a holt melt adhesive, however, could have significant impact on the biocompatibility and toxicity of the cosmetic material due to both the heating of the pressed powder that can affect coloration of the pigment components and the potential leaching of the hot melt adhesive into the pressed powder composition.
While there have been numerous containers and compositions developed for pressed powder cosmetics, it would be desirable to provide for a container for pressed powders that could more effectively retain the pressed powder within the container and address the issues of cracking and caking that can occur.